


Ванильный мальчик

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bakery, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: От парня действительно приятно пахло. Чем-то легким и сладковатым. Но чем именно, Чжэ не мог понять, но ему хотелось чувствовать этот аромат как можно дольше.





	Ванильный мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 12.04.2009.  
> Из цикла "Сказки на ночь"

Все говорят, что весна - пора влюбленностей. Но Чжэ Чжунг никогда в своей жизни не влюблялся весной. Бывало осенью, зимой да когда угодно, только не весной. Поэтому он не понимал этого ажиотажа вокруг весны.  
Он смотрел на солнце и довольно щурился. Да, весна хорошее время года. Наконец-то появилось солнце и стало тепло. Только из-за этого Чжэ любил весну.  
Чжэ Чжунг работал врачом. Совсем недавно он вернулся в Сеул из поездки на практику. Всю осень и зиму он проработал в маленьком поселке. В основном никаких интересных случаев, достаточно скучная работа. Но все изменилось весной. Он вернулся в Сеул, к тому же ему предложили работать в большой клинике.  
Чжэ Чжунг в первый рабочий день шел на работу как на праздник. Но в больнице остудили его пыл, сказав, что ему придется работать пока только с не очень серьезными пациентами. Это значило, что ему нужно будет вытирать сопливые носы и прописывать лекарства от простуды.  
Смена подходила к концу, когда в его дверь осторожно постучали. В кабинет заглянула миловидная медсестра.  
\- Доктор Ким, вы можете принять еще одного пациента?  
\- Да, конечно.  
Чжэ был даже рад, что у него появился пациент. За целый день его кабинет посетило всего три человека. Судьба как будто издевалась над ним. Этой весной даже не было эпидемии гриппа.  
В кабинет зашел молодой человек, одет он был очень странно. Белые брюки, белая куртка, сверху на плечи накинута черная легкая куртка. Его левая рука была завернута в полотенце, практически такое же белое, как и вся его одежда, за исключением красных разводов.  
\- Присаживайтесь, - Чжэ улыбнулся пациенту и взял у медсестры его карту. Быстро взглянув на имя, он продолжил. – Шим Чанг Мин, здравствуйте.  
Парень потупил взгляд и тихо сказал.  
\- Можно на ты. Мне как-то неуютно…  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Чжэ. – На что жалуешься?  
Чанг Мин стянул полотенце и показал ему порезанную руку. Рана была глубокой, и из нее продолжала сочиться кровь.  
\- О! – Чжэ чуть не шарахнулся от парня.  
\- Порезался, - спокойно сказал Мин.  
Чжэ Чжунг принялся обрабатывать его рану.  
\- Где ты умудрился?  
Мин потупил взгляд и ничего не ответил.  
\- Не хочешь говорить?  
Чанг Мин тихо пискнул, когда Чжэ сделал ему укол обезболивающим.  
\- Рана глубокая, придется наложить швы, - Чжэ приблизился к парню. – От тебя чем-то пахнет.  
Мин шарахнулся от него, но Чжэ Чжунг удержал его за запястье.  
От парня действительно приятно пахло. Чем-то легким и сладковатым. Но чем именно, Чжэ не мог понять, но ему хотелось чувствовать этот аромат как можно дольше. Он незаметно придвинулся к Чанг Мину и продолжил работать над его рукой.  
\- Вот и всё, - сказал Чжэ, наложив повязку. – Будешь приходить на процедуры. Не мочить, не расчесывать и руку не напрягать, и тогда скоро можно будет снять швы. Приходи в понедельник.  
Мин встал и, поблагодарив его, вышел из кабинета.  
«У меня есть еще пара недель, чтобы узнать, чем же от него пахнет.»

Чжэ Чжунг лежал на кровати у себя дома и вспоминал тот аромат. Какой-то очень знакомый.  
\- Выкинь всё из головы. Потом спросишь, - сказал он себе.  
Но, ни парня, ни этот запах от него он не мог забыть. В дверь позвонили. На пороге стоял Ю Чон.  
\- Чжэ Чжунг! Вот мерзавец! Вернулся, а я узнаю это от общих знакомых! Тоже мне брат называется.  
Чжэ широко улыбнулся и крепко обнял парня.  
Мать Чжэ Чжунга ушла из семьи, когда ему было два года. А когда исполнилось пять, его отец снова женился. У его новой жены уже был сын от первого брака, так у Чжэ появился братишка в лице Ю Чона. Порой раздражающе шумного, порой безумно доброго, порой понимающего. Чжэ никогда не считал Ю Чона сводным братом, всю жизнь он был для него родным. А порой даже ближе, чем любой родной.  
\- А я тут пирожных принес. Ты хоть чайком угостишь или сделаешь вид, что очень занят? – Ю Чон не стал дожидаться ответа, а по-свойски отодвинул Чжэ с дороги и прошел в квартиру. – Обнаружил очень хорошую кондитерскую не далеко от своего дома. Ты должен это попробовать.  
Ю Чон вел себя у Чжэ Чжунга, как у себя дома. Он поставил на плиту чайник и повернулся к брату.  
\- Ну что, давай рассказывай, как прошла твоя практика.  
\- Да и рассказывать нечего. Скучный городок, ничего особенного.  
\- Ладно, тогда расскажи как у тебя дела на личном фронте. Нашел кого-нибудь?  
\- В этой деревне? Ты что?! Да даже если бы и попытался, меня б убили.  
Ю Чон рассмеялся.  
\- Совсем никого? Не верю, ты же у нас такой влюбчивый.  
\- Отстань! Чайник кстати закипел.  
Ю Чон поставил на стол коробку с пирожными и открыл ее, Чжэ почувствовал знакомый аромат. Но немного не тот.  
«Чем же от него пахло.»

Чанг Мин задумчиво посмотрел в миску с кремом. «Чего-то не хватает. Да и цвет не тот.» Он взял немного шоколадной пудры, добавил немного ванили и перемешал. Он почувствовал, как чья-то рука легла на его поясницу и затем скользнула чуть ниже. Мин взял со стола лопаточку для пирожных и с разворота засадил ею по лицу агрессору. Тот взвыл.  
\- Мин! Мне же больно!  
\- Юн Хо, сколько тебе раз говорить, не трогай меня! – Чанг Мин замахнулся еще раз, парень успел отскочить.  
\- Не могу удержаться. От тебя так приятно пахнет. Всегда.  
\- Я просто моюсь часто, в отличие от некоторых, - фыркнул Мин.  
\- Почему ты такой грубый? С твоим личиком, ты должен быть нежнее котенка, - Юн Хо слащаво улыбнулся и попытался изобразить того самого котенка.  
\- Отвали, - поморщился Мин и вернулся к тому, чем занимался до вторжения Юн Хо в его пространство.  
Чанг Мина порой очень раздражали домогательства Юн Хо. Мин знал, что у него есть парень, но никак не мог понять, почему он ведет себя с ним так.  
Юн Хо украдкой подошел поближе и принюхался к волосам Мина.  
\- От тебя действительно всегда хорошо пахнет. Я сначала думал, что это из-за того, что ты работаешь тут… хотя может как раз из-за этого. Только ты пахнешь даже лучше чем пирожные, что готовишь.  
Юн Хо снова попытался прикоснуться к Мину, но тот увернулся и, вооружившись лопаткой, шлепнул его по руке.  
\- Не мешай! Иди лучше открывай магазин.  
Дедушка Чанг Мина был владельцем небольшого магазинчика, где продавал всяческие пряности. Но со временем магазинчик перестал приносить доход, и на какое-то время он был закрыт. Только до тех пор, пока не подрос Мин. Он всегда хотел быть кондитером, как ни смеялись его близкие, как ни издевались над ним его друзья, но ничто не могло помешать ему. Отучившись и уговорив деда отдать магазин ему, он открыл небольшой кондитерский магазин, где продавались пирожные и торты, которые он сам пек.  
По началу ему помогала девушка, но потом она уволилась, и на ее место пришел Юн Хо. Он практически сразу признался в том, что ему нравятся парни и, что не будь у него парня, он бы приударил за Мином. Чанг Мин тогда не обратил внимания на его слова, но со временем пришлось, так как Юн Хо почти постоянно домогался его. Если бы он не помогал Мину с магазином, то тот его уже давно прибил бы чем-нибудь тяжелым, благо под рукой всегда есть чем.  
Мин услышал, как брякнул колокольчик на двери. «Вот и начался очередной рабочий день», - улыбнулся он себе.

В понедельник Чжэ Чжунг был сам не свой. Весь день он ждал только одного пациента. Того, который завладел его мыслями с первой же встречи. Смена подходила к концу, но его всё не было.  
Чжэ нехотя аккуратно сложил на столе все документы и уже собрался выходить, так как смена уже закончилась.  
Внезапно дверь в его кабинет открылась, и на пороге возник тот самый парень. Чжэ Чжунг тихо вздохнул с облегчением. Казалось, он ждал его слишком долго.  
\- Почему ты опоздал?  
\- Прости, - Чанг Мин потупил взгляд.  
\- Присаживайся, - улыбнулся Чжэ и указал Мину на стул.  
Чжэ Чжунг снял повязку и взглянул на рану.  
\- Я же говорил руку не напрягать, - укоризненно произнес он.  
\- Я… я не виноват. Так получилось, - Мин внезапно покраснел.  
\- Будешь продолжать в том же духе, будет дольше заживать.- Хотя этот поворот событий больше устраивал Чжэ.  
\- Работаешь?  
Мин кивнул.  
\- Это ты так на работе поранился.  
\- Да, - парень смущенно улыбнулся. – Порой я бываю таким неуклюжим.  
\- Ничего, скоро заживет, и будешь как новенький, - засмеялся Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин посмотрел на врача. Он не знал почему, но тоже улыбнулся ему.  
\- Я не думал, что такие красивые идут работать врачами, - Чанг Мин понял, что сказал это вслух и, покраснев, быстро закрыл рот ладошкой.  
Чжэ громко рассмеялся.  
\- Ты считаешь меня красивым?  
Чанг Мин покраснел еще сильнее.  
\- Думаю, это да. Мне очень приятно.  
Чжэ Чжунг поменял повязку и назначил на четверг. Он хотел бы назначить и на вторник, и на среду, и вообще всю неделю принимать его. Чтобы увидеть все стороны Мина.

Придя домой, Чанг Мин первым делом отметил в календаре день, на который был назначен визит к врачу. Он посмотрел на календарь и, вспомнив этот визит, снова покраснел.  
\- И как я мог такое сказать?! – Мин повернулся и посмотрел на кошку. – Он не подал виду, но точно решил, что я извращенец.  
Он тряхнул головой и пошел на кухню кормить кошку, так как та уже бросала в его сторону укоризненные взгляды.  
\- Как ты думаешь, я мог бы ему понравиться?  
Но кошка, не обращая на него внимания, уплетала свой ужин. И ее совсем не беспокоили душевные терзания хозяина.  
\- И я тоже так думаю, - вздохнул Мин.  
Внезапно он поднес руку к своему носу и понюхал.  
\- Знаешь, у меня порой складывается такое чувство, как будто я сам купаюсь в креме.  
Поморщившись, Чанг Мин пошел смывать с себя ароматы кондитерской.

Чжэ Чжунг стоял перед плитой и готовил ужин. Ю Чон обещал прийти и кое-что сообщить ему. Что-то важное, как он сказал. Одного Чжэ не понимал - зачем ему нужно готовить праздничный ужин.  
Ю Чон появился как будто из ниоткуда.  
\- Ну как обстоят дела?  
\- Просто прекрасно.  
\- Чжэ, с тобой что-то не так.  
Парень, смутившись, уронил лопаточку, которой помешивал овощи.  
\- Ха! Точно что-то случилось. Влюбился?  
\- Перестань, - Чжэ попытался скинуть с себя повисшего Ю Чона, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Ну, кто это? Парень? Девушка? Где познакомился? На работе? Симпатичная медсестричка? Красавец медбрат?  
\- Кто-то сейчас схватит, - пригрозил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Ну что ты сразу угрожаешь мне? Нет, чтобы поделиться радостью. Давай, колись. Ты же знаешь, что так просто я от тебя не отстану.  
\- Парень.  
\- Так значит медбрат!  
\- Пациент, - поправил брата Чжэ.  
\- Знаешь, что любовь в основу, которой легла жалость долго не протянет, - с видом знатока сказал Ю Чон. – И чем же он тебя привлек? Сколько раз вы уже виделись? Ты пригласил его на свидание? Когда познакомишь меня с ним? Он красивый? Молодой? Старый? Боже! Только не говори, что это какой-то старый богатей, пришедший к тебе лечить артрит!  
\- Ю Чон! – Чжэ не выдержал и влепил Ю Чону в лоб деревянной лопаточкой. – Молодой, красивый. Знаешь, - задумчиво продолжил Чжэ, - от него очень странно пахнет… очень приятно.  
\- Феромоны? Кстати, я читал где-то, что человеку может понравиться другой человек именно из-за запаха.  
\- Это просто запах. Может быть, у него так пахнет туалетная вода, может быть гель для душа, может быть шампунь или стиральный порошок. Я не знаю. Я просто говорю тебе, что от него приятно пахнет и всё тут, а ты мне сразу про феромоны!  
В дверь позвонили, Ю Чон отстал от брата и пошел открывать дверь, напевая «Это любовь».  
На кухне появилась Су Ёнг.  
\- Думаю, вас друг другу представлять не надо, - улыбнулся Ю Чон.  
Чжэ улыбнулся девушке и спросил у брата.  
\- Вы что наконец-то пожениться решили?  
\- Вот зараза! Я хотел сюрприз сделать!  
\- Если бы вы не встречались уже пять лет, это было бы сюрпризом. – рассмеялся Чжэ. - Когда свадьба?  
\- Через два месяца, - сказала Су Ёнг.  
\- И попробуй не придти! – Ю Чон погрозил ему кулаком.  
\- Приду, - успокоил его Чжэ. – Пожалуй, сегодня действительно стоит устроить небольшой праздник.

Впервые за всё время Чанг Мин проспал на работу. И все потому, что большую часть ночи он не мог сомкнуть глаз и все время думал о Чжэ Чжунге.  
\- Он просто красивый парень и ничего больше. Просто красивый парень.  
Юн Хо подлетел к Мину и обнял его за шею.  
\- Так! Кто-то хочет увести моего Мини?! Покажи мне этого злодея, и я с ним разберусь.  
Чанг Мин без разговоров и без приветствий ударил Юн Хо сумкой, благо ничего ценного в ней не было. Парень сразу отпустил Мина и заверещал, так как будто его камнем ударили.  
\- За что?!  
\- Не лапать!  
\- Но ты же знаешь, как сильно я тебя люблю. К тому же… этот твой запах…  
\- Тебе сказать название геля для душа?  
\- Я могу придти сам и посмотреть, - подмигнул ему Юн Хо. – И спинку потереть могу.  
\- Спасибо, сам справлюсь! – Чанг Мин подловил момент, когда Юн Хо отвлекся и снова двинул ему сумкой.  
\- За что?!  
\- За мысли грязные!  
\- Да не было никаких мыслей!  
\- Тогда для профилактики!  
Почему-то именно сейчас Мину подумалось о том, что прикосновения Чжэ Чжунга его совсем не раздражают.  
«Четверг уже завтра.»

Четверг тянулся мучительно долго. Чанг Мин то и дело поглядывал на часы, мысленно подгоняя стрелки. Но они никак не хотели двигаться в нужную сторону. Мин нервничал. Да еще и Юн Хо подливал масла в огонь. Казалось, сегодня он приставал к Мину больше обычного, и раздражало это его сильнее, чем всегда.  
\- Мы закрываемся! – крикнул Мин Юн Хо.  
\- Так рано?  
\- Да, я сегодня к врачу, - Мин показал руку.  
\- Ладно, - нехотя протянул Юн Хо.  
Чанг Мин дождался, пока парень уйдет. Быстро взглянул на себя в зеркало, стряхнул муку с волос, попытался ладонями пригладить торчащие в разные стороны прядки, но ничего не вышло. Попытался мило улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла какой-то вымученной и, показав язык своему отражению, выбежал из туалета. На выходе из магазина, он не заметил небольшого порожка, так как очень торопился, и растянулся на асфальте, больно ударившись коленкой.  
\- Да что такое! – Мин с негодованием оглянулся на порожек. – Изничтожу! Потом.

Чжэ Чжунг заметил, что Чанг Мин немного прихрамывает. Он как обычно обработал рану на руке. Мин попытался встать, но Чжэ не позволил ему.  
\- Что с твоей ногой?  
\- Споткнулся. Упал.  
\- Ты действительно неуклюжий. Давай посмотрю, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
Это всего лишь лишний повод, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.  
Мин попытался задрать штанину, но ничего не вышло.  
\- Снимай, - предложил Чжэ.  
Чанг Мин в мгновение ока залился краской. Чжэ рассмеялся и, сняв свой халат, протянул его Мину.  
\- Я отвернусь.  
Послышался шорох одежды, недовольное хмыканье, видимо тканью задел ранку.  
\- Готово.  
Чжэ Чжунг не смог сдержать улыбки, увидев Мина в своем халате.  
\- Садись.  
Чжэ обработал небольшие ранки йодом и заклеил пластырем. Во время процедуры, он обнаружил, что Чанг Мин боится щекотки под коленками.  
Чанг Мин был слишком сосредоточен на прикосновениях Чжэ, и сам того не заметив, снова сказал свои мысли в слух.  
\- Я думаю, я был бы не против, если бы ты приставал ко мне. Это не кажется мне таким раздражающим. Мне кажется… было бы даже приятно…  
\- Ты так думаешь? – Чжэ Чжунг приподнялся на уровень лица Мина и, заглянув в его глаза, улыбнулся. – А если так?  
И Чжэ легонько коснулся его губ своими. Чанг Мин моментально забыл о том, что нужно было извиниться за свои слова. Казалось, что Мин покраснел до кончиков волос.  
\- Не раздражает?  
Чанг Мин вскочил со стула как ошпаренный и, схватив свои штаны, вылетел из кабинета.  
\- Эй! Следующая процедура в понедельник! – крикнул Чжэ ему вслед.

Ю Чон приходил к Чжэ, как к себе домой. Чжэ Чжунг даже не заметил, когда Ю Чон успел сделать дубликат ключа. Но теперь Ю Чон почти все время проводил у Чжэ Чжунга.  
Вернувшись с работы, Чжэ обнаружил Ю Чона сидящим перед телевизором и одновременно болтающим по телефону. Будь Чжэ в обычном настроении он обязательно пожурил бы брата, сославшись на то, что у того есть свой дом, но не сегодня. Сегодня Чжэ слишком доволен, чтобы ввязываться в словесную перепалку с братом.  
Пока Чжэ переодевался, он не заметил подкравшегося сзади Ю Чона.  
\- Так-так-так! Что-то тут явно не чисто!  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Чжэ.  
\- Да ты сияешь как медный таз! Виделся со своим пациентом?  
\- Да, - коротко ответил Чжэ, в надежде на то, что разговор на этом и закончится. Но Ю Чон как обычно не желал отставать от брата, не получив подробных ответов.  
\- И что-то случилось. Что именно?  
\- Ю Чон, а ты не хочешь заняться своей жизнью?  
\- У меня как раз таки всё устроено, осталось только вот братишку несуразного пристроить куда-нибудь, чтобы не волноваться о нем.  
\- Как будто ты только и делаешь, что волнуешься обо мне. Ты бы лучше к свадьбе готовился.  
\- А приготовления к свадьбе не мешают моим волнениям за тебя. Ну, так что у вас там?  
\- Я его поцеловал, - тихо сказал Чжэ и, вспомнив покрасневшего Мина, улыбнулся.  
Ю Чон быстро осмотрел брата.  
\- Так! Как я посмотрю, следов мордобоя на тебе нет, из этого могу сделать вывод, что он был не против.  
\- Ю Чон, да это и поцелуем-то назвать нельзя.  
\- Поцелуй он и в Африке поцелуй. Лучше расскажи, что он сделал.  
\- Покраснел и сбежал, - Чжэ Чжунг снова улыбнулся.  
\- И ты его не догнал?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ох, уйдет он от тебя. Уйдет! Ну всё у тебя не как у людей. Запомни, сначала свидание, а потом поцелуи. А ты сразу лобзаться полез. Ну кто так делает?!  
Ю Чон продолжал сокрушаться, как будто это от него сбежал понравившийся ему человек. А Чжэ, не обращая внимания на брата, продолжал надеяться, что снова его увидит. Хотя к этому он руку уже приложил. Перед уходом домой он договорился с медсестрами, что если Мин захочет на прием к другому врачу, его обязательно отправляли к Чжэ.

Чанг Мин пришел на работу сам не свой. Он почти не спал ночью. Всё время вспоминал прикосновение мягких губ Чжэ Чжунга.  
«А если я ему нравлюсь? Просто так ведь не целуют.» Мин довольно зажмурился. Внезапно ему захотелось запищать от восторга. Но тут же в его голову пришла другая мысль. «А вдруг он просто посмеялся надо мной? И если я приду и скажу ему, что он мне нравится, а он…» Мин расстроено поджал губы. «Нет! Я не буду так думать. Я вообще ничего не буду предпринимать. Приду и просто буду вести себя как обычно.» Чанг Мин улыбнулся и мысленно похвалил себя за правильное решение.  
Он бережно положил в свой шкафчик пакет, в котором был аккуратно сложен постиранный и выглаженный халат Чжэ Чжунга, который Мин нечаянно вчера прихватил с собой. Он закрыл шкафчик и увидел перед собой лицо Юн Хо. Мин от неожиданности ойкнул и отскочил от парня.  
\- Ты чего?  
\- Ты какой-то странный, - подозрительно сощурился Юн Хо. – Что случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке. Я такой же, как обычно.  
Чанг Мин отодвинул с пути Юн Хо и пошел в цех.  
День шел как обычно, только за исключением того, что Мин был очень рассеян. Он просыпал полпакета муки. Два пакета ванили были тоже благополучно выкинуты, потому что Мин умудрился рассыпать и их.  
Чанг Мин смотрел, как небольшая машина для взбивания готовит тесто на торт и вспоминал, как Чжэ касался его. Воображение рисовало, то где бы Чжэ касался его, будь они немного ближе, нежели просто врач и пациент. Он представлял, как Чжэ целует его. Не так, как это случилось вчера, по-другому.  
Мин так был занят своими мыслями, что не заметил, как чьи-то руки скользнули по его груди, попутно расстегивая куртку. Он опомнился лишь тогда, когда услышал, как кто-то шумно вдыхает воздух, как будто нюхая его. Мин посмотрел на себя, его куртка была расстегнута, а «чьи-то» руки вовсю блуждали по его груди.  
\- Ах ты!!!  
Чанг Мин схватил с ближайшего стола скалку и с разворота ударил ею по плечу Юн Хо.  
\- Извращенец! – еще удар. – Ты что это задумал?! – и еще один.  
\- Не бей. Не бей меня больше, - взмолился Юн Хо. – Просто ты сегодня так очарователен в своей прострации. То краснеешь, то бледнеешь, то вздыхаешь неприлично. Ну что еще может захотеться здоровому парню рядом с тобой. А еще твой запах… такое чувство, как будто он усилился…  
\- Вот как раз здоровому парню ничего и не должно захотеться, - Мин снова замахнулся скалкой на горе-работника. Тот согнулся в три погибели, пытаясь защититься руками. – Только больному извращенцу может что-то да захотеться! – Мин впервые был так зол на Юн Хо.  
– И вообще… - он глубоко вздохнул, чтобы упокоиться. – Я пойду в магазин! У нас ваниль закончилась!!!

Ю Чон не врал, когда говорил Чжэ, что готовится к свадьбе. Он решил, где именно закажет торт. Ведь и торты, и пирожные из маленького магазинчика неподалеку от его дома, понравились даже Чжэ. А значит, есть вариант, что и гостям понравится. По дороге в магазин Су Ёнг попросила купить его кое-каких продуктов на ужин, Ю Чон заскочил в кондитерский магазин и оставил заказ на свадебный торт.  
В отделе с продуктами для выпечки Ю Чон почувствовал себя потерянным и никчемным. Су Ёнг решила испечь блинчиков и попросила его купить муку. Но от обилия различных упаковок у Ю Чона пошла голова кругом.  
\- Я с ума сойду! – вздохнул Ю Чон.  
Рядом с ним молодой парень взял какие-то пакетики и бросил их в корзину. Потом задумчиво пробежался взглядом по полке и, схватив еще какие-то пакетики, радостно улыбнулся.  
Ю Чон попытался позвонить своей девушке, но ее телефон был отключен. Он горестно вздохнул и схватился за голову.  
\- Что случилось? Вам помочь?  
На него испуганно смотрел тот самый парень.  
\- Всё просто отлично, за исключением того, что моя девушка убьет меня, если я не куплю муки. А я даже не имею представления, какой она пользуется.  
Парень засмеялся и, взяв с полки пакет, вручил его Ю Чону.  
\- Берите этот. Не прогадаете. А еще, если вашей девушке нравится печь… тут… - он метнулся к полке, набитой различными пакетиками и, вытащив оттуда пару штук, вернулся к парню. – Это тоже пригодится.  
\- А что это?  
\- Не забивайте голову. Обещаю, за это она вас точно не убьет.  
\- Спасибо, ты меня выручил. Я Ю Чон.  
\- Чанг Мин, - представился парень и дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
\- Давай на «ты».  
Мин кивнул.  
На кассе Чанг Мин обнаружил, что забыл все деньги в магазине. Он растерянно похлопал себя по карманам, но там совершенно ничего не было.  
\- Теперь моя очередь тебя выручать, - шепнул ему на ухо Ю Чон.  
Он расплатился за обе покупки, свою и Мина.  
\- Я обязательно верну. Прямо сейчас, мне только на работу забежать нужно.  
\- Да. Не волнуйся ты так, - улыбнулся Ю Чон. Ему всё больше и больше нравился этот парень. Что-то в нем было забавное. То, как он взволновано обещал вернуть деньги. Даже та улыбка, с которой он выбирал какие-то ингредиенты, тоже была очень милой. От созерцания парня его отвлек телефонный звонок. Звонила Су Ёнг, она просила Ю Чона срочно забрать ее с работы и отвезти по делам, так как ее машина внезапно заглохла.  
\- Извини, - сказал Ю Чон после разговора. – Давай обменяемся номерами, потом встретимся, и отдашь деньги.  
Ю Чон в зеркало заднего вида посмотрел на удаляющегося парня.  
\- А он ничего. Похоже, что добрый и знает толк в хождении по магазинам, - он улыбнулся своим мыслям. – А было бы интересно…

Чжэ Чжунг сидел в своем кабинете и задумчиво вертел в руках карандаш. Конечно, он всё продумал, но что если Чанг Мин не придет?  
«Швы все равно снимать нужно, он не может не прийти. А если он обратится в другую больницу?»  
Чжэ вскочил со своего стула и прошелся по кабинету. Остановившись у окна, он тяжело вздохнул.  
«Кажется, я немного поспешил.»  
В дверь осторожно постучали.  
\- Привет, - послышался тихий голос Чанг Мина.  
Чжэ Чжунг не смог сдержать улыбки, он повернулся к Мину. Тот сразу же покраснел, стоило ему взглянуть в глаза Чжэ.  
\- Для процедуры ты рано, - сказал Чжэ, приближаясь к парню.  
\- Я… Я вчера нечаянно прихватил, - пробубнил Мин, протягивая пакет с халатом и старательно отводя глаза.  
Чжэ Чжунг подошел совсем близко. Так близко, что снова почувствовал его запах.  
\- Чем же от тебя пахнет?  
Еще ближе и губы почти касаются его шеи. Казалось, что сладковатый аромат остается на губах.  
Чанг Мин неровно выдохнул.  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал он.  
В голове всё перемешалось, сердце билось так громко, что казалось на всю больницу слышно. Губы Чжэ скользнули по его шее.  
\- Ты мне нравишься, - выдохнул Мин.  
\- Будешь со мной встречаться? - спросил Чжэ и, не дав Мину ответить, поцеловал его.

Ю Чон сидел за столом и болтал без умолку. Он даже не замечал, что Чжэ Чжунг уже полчаса ковыряется в тарелке с блаженной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Кстати, Чжэ, я тебе парня присмотрел.  
\- Говоришь, так как будто в магазине выбирал.  
\- Ну, примерно так оно и было. Высокий, красивый, добрый. Я думаю, тебе он понравится.  
Чжэ Чжунг с сомнением взглянул на брата.  
\- Если ты не забыл…  
\- Я помню о твоем больном. Но, Чжэ, он вылечится и уйдет от тебя.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Чжэ загадочно улыбнулся.  
\- Так! Я опять что-то пропустил?! Ты его совратил?!  
\- Или он меня, - Чжэ Чжунг еще загадочнее улыбнулся.  
\- Говори!!! – Ю Чон сейчас был похож на обиженного ребенка, от которого скрывают что-то безумно важное. Он надул губы и, нахмурившись, сверлил взглядом брата.  
\- Теперь он не просто пациент.  
\- Ты пригласил его на свидание, наконец?  
\- Я предложил ему встречаться.  
\- И судя по твоему довольному виду, он тебя, такого извращенца, не отшил. Но ты всё равно имей в виду мой вариант, если все же парню больше не потребуется твоя помощь.  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул, но лишь только для того чтобы Ю Чон упокоился.

Чанг Мин пришел в магазин раньше обычного. Его всё еще бил мандраж после вчерашнего.  
\- Я ему нравлюсь.  
Он ущипнул себя еще раз, чтобы убедиться в том, что ему это не снится. Казалось, что сегодня даже шуточки Юн Хо его не смогут потревожить. Слишком уж счастлив он был.  
Юн Хо ввалился в магазин и хмуро посмотрел на Мина. Тот не замечая ничего, то хихикнет, то прикоснется к губам и покраснеет.  
\- Мини, что с тобой такое происходит?! Ты нашел себе кого-нибудь?!  
Мин испуганно посмотрел на Юн Хо.  
\- Я… Я…  
\- Да ты весь светишься и источаешь этот свой аромат, так что здесь уже дышать нечем.  
Чанг Мин, поджав губы и нахмурившись, понюхал свою одежду, потом руку, но ничего не почувствовал.  
Юн Хо в два шага оказался рядом с ним.  
\- Я говорил тебе, что ты пахнешь лучше пирожных. Так и хочется тебя попробовать, - вкрадчиво произнес он.  
Мин попятился немного и нащупав железную миску ударил ею Юн Хо по голове. Тот завопил как резанный.  
\- День борьбы с извращенскими мыслями! – заявил Чанг Мин и с победоносным видом поскользнулся и рухнул на пол.

\- Я думаю, пора снимать швы, - прошептал Чжэ между поцелуями.  
\- Уже пора? – пробормотал Мин не в силах оторваться от столь приятного занятия, как поцелуи Чжэ.  
Рука Чжэ Чжунга скользнула по затылку Мина и тот ойкнул.  
\- Что случилось? - внезапно серьезным тоном спросил Чжэ.  
\- Я упал.  
Мин потянулся к Чжэ, чтобы продолжить начатое, но тот увернулся от него.  
\- Дай посмотрю.  
\- Я в порядке, - он поймал губами губы Чжэ и прошептал.- Я говорил тебе, что я очень неуклюжий?  
\- И скорее всего тебе нужен личный врач, - улыбнулся Чжэ.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь себе, как он мне нужен, - он скользнул губами по щеке Чжэ.  
\- У меня как раз есть один знакомый врач, я думаю, он тебе поможет, - Чжэ Чжунг снова поцеловал парня.  
В дверь осторожно постучали. Чжэ успел отойти от Мина на безопасное расстояние, когда появилась медсестра.  
\- Доктор Ким, вы скоро освободитесь? Там еще два пациента ждут вас.  
Чжэ Чжунг кивнул и улыбнулся девушке. Как только за медсестрой закрылась дверь, Чжэ повернулся к парню.  
\- Теперь уж точно придется заняться твоей рукой.

Чанг Мин не мог не улыбаться.  
\- Мин, я тут забыл тебе сказать… - Юн Хо замолк на полуслове.  
\- Что? – он улыбнулся парню. – Что ты забыл мне сказать?  
\- Тут заказ на торт… свадебный… Я помню, что ты не очень любишь, такие заказы, но я всё равно его принял.  
\- Хорошо, я сделаю, - Мин выглядел крайне довольным.  
Обычно Чанг Мин отказывался делать свадебные торты из-за сложностей доставки и из-за того, что ему самому нужно было их приносить. А Мин не был любителем таких больших празднеств как свадьбы. Но сейчас на душе было так легко и радостно, что даже какая-то свадьба и большой торт - он взглянул в заказ - не могли омрачить его день.  
Юн Хо подошел ближе к Мину.  
\- С каждым днем ты становишься все более и более странным. Мини, у тебя случаем нет температуры? – он осторожно прикоснулся к его лбу.  
\- Я бы не расстроился, если бы была, - легкомысленно улыбнулся Чанг Мин.

Ю Чон впервые пришел в кабинет к Чжэ Чжунгу. Он осмотрелся и сел на стул перед его столом.  
\- У тебя здесь чистенько.  
\- Это же больница, - улыбнулся Чжэ брату. – Что тебя привело? Говори быстрее, а то я тороплюсь.  
\- Свидание?  
Чжэ кинул.  
\- О Боже! Как же у вас все не по-человечески. Сначала ты его тискаешь, целуешь, предлагаешь встречаться, а потом только приглашаешь на свидание. Тебе не кажется, что всё должно быть немного наоборот?  
\- Не-а, - сказал Чжэ собирая сумку.  
\- Ну и как у вас?  
\- Отлично.  
\- И всё? А подробности?  
\- Какие еще тебе подробности? Меня извращенцем называешь, а сам требуешь подробностей!  
\- Тебе не угодить, - тяжело вздохнул Ю Чон.  
Чжэ странно улыбнулся и, закинув сумку на плечо, вышел из кабинета, оставив Ю Чона в легкой прострации.  
Чанг Мин уже ждал его около парка, находившегося неподалеку от больницы.  
\- Извини. Давно ждешь? – спросил подлетевший к нему Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Нет, я только что пришел, - по всему виду Мина можно было понять, что он сильно волнуется.  
\- Ну что, пойдем? – Чжэ взял парня за руку и потянул вглубь парка.  
Но ни один, ни другой не заметили, что кто-то за ними следит.

Юн Хо ворвался в кабинет без стука.  
\- Так это ты тот, кто хочет украсть у меня Мини? – без предисловий спросил он.  
\- Его парень? – спросил Чжэ взглянув на гостя исподлобья.  
\- Нет, - смутился Юн Хо. – Но всё равно ты не имеешь права отнимать его у меня!!! Да кто ты такой?! И вообще, что он в тебе нашел? В общем, отстань от него, иначе…  
Пока Юн Хо подбирал слова, Чжэ отложил ручку в сторону и встал из-за стола. Он медленно подошел к парню и шепнул ему на ухо.  
\- Иначе что? И заметь, из нас двоих, я единственный, перед кем он снял штаны.  
Парень внезапно покраснел.  
\- Он тебе тоже нравится? – усмехнулся Чжэ.  
\- Ты… ты… - от негодования и смущения у Юн Хо не хватало слов.  
\- Я? А что я? Я тебе его отдавать не собираюсь.  
Парень фыркнул и вылетел из кабинета.

Мин вертелся перед зеркалом уже час и не мог подобрать то в чем пойдет к Чжэ Чжунгу.  
\- Я так волнуюсь, - сказал он кошке лежавшей на диване. – Как ты думаешь, так ничего?  
Но кошка, как видимо, в моде не разбиралась и поэтому промолчала. Чанг Мин вздохнул и снова кинулся в ванную. Он зачесал волосы, посмотрел на себя и, нахмурившись, снова растрепал их.  
\- Что же делать?  
Чжэ Чжунг пригласил Мина к себе в гости. Они встречались уже месяц и вот Чжэ пригласил его, а Мин не знал, что одеть.  
Он устало плюхнулся рядом с кошкой и угрюмо посмотрел на нее.  
\- Такой важный день, а я…

Чжэ Чжунг сидел на диване и посматривал на часы. Чжэ было очень интересно посмотреть на приготовления Мина. Когда Чжэ пригласил его, парень разволновался так, что выронил трубку. Чжэ улыбнулся представив себе, как Мин бегает по квартире, как думает, что именно одеть.  
В дверь позвонили. Чжэ мельком взглянул на себя в зеркало и пошел открывать. На пороге стоял Мин. Его щеки горели. Он немного помялся и тихо произнес.  
\- Привет.  
Чжэ Чжунг снова почувствовал его аромат, на фоне которого потерялся аромат его туалетной воды.  
«А может быть действительно феромоны?»  
Чжэ протянул руку и схватив Мина за грудки затащил его в квартиру. Он захлопнул дверь и тут же впился в губы Мина. Тот попытался удивленно протестовать, но Чжэ не дал ему опомниться. Он потащил парня сразу в спальню.  
\- Но… - Мин смотрел на Чжэ затуманенным взглядом.  
\- Потом чай попьем…- куртка была забыта еще в коридоре. – Или кофе… - футболка валялась около кровати. – Или еще что-нибудь… что захочешь…  
Похоть, страсть, желание. Называй как хочешь, но сейчас Чжэ безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нему. Попробовать. Почувствовать. Узнать, какой этот запах на вкус.

Ю Чон удивился тому, что свет в квартире Чжэ не горел. Он осторожно открыл дверь. И запутавшись в темноте в чем-то валявшемся на полу, грохнулся прямо на пороге.  
Чжэ проснулся от грохота. Он нахмурился, вспомнив о том, что у Ю Чона есть дубликат ключа. Он посмотрел на мирно спящего Мина и, улыбнувшись, поцеловал его в плечо. Чжэ быстро натянул штаны и вышел в коридор, осторожно прикрыв дверь.  
\- Ты чего шумишь? – спросил Чжэ у брата вовсю хозяйствовавшего на кухне.  
\- Чай пришел с тобой попить. А ты что дрыхнешь? Кстати, ты куртку купил себе? И почему она валялась на полу? Я упал.  
\- Как я вижу, ты ничего себе не сломал, поэтому не мог бы ты отправиться к себе домой?  
Ю Чон взглянул на Чжэ. Волосы растрепаны, на правом плече небольшие царапины, а шее небольшой засос.  
\- Хмм… Кажется, я понял почему ты хочешь меня спровадить. Он еще здесь? Познакомь нас!  
\- Нет.  
\- Дай мне хоть на него посмотреть!  
\- Ю Чон, ты не во время. Иди уже домой.  
\- Пока не попью с тобой чай и пока не услышу подробностей о том, как же ты умудрился затащить его в постель.  
\- Ю Чон! Давай не сегодня.  
\- Расскажешь?  
\- Да. Только уйди, я прошу.  
\- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - улыбнулся парень и быстро ретировался, пока Чжэ Чжунг не передумал.  
«Замок, что ли, поменять?»  
Убедившись в том, что Ю Чон покинул квартиру, Чжэ пошел в спальню. Открыв дверь, Чжэ Чжунг почувствовал, что сладковатый аромат заполнил всю комнату.  
Мин лежал на животе и всё так же мирно спал. Чжэ тихо подошел к нему и, поцеловав его между лопаток, лег рядом.  
\- И на вкус такой же…

Чанг Мин открыл глаза и, осмотревшись, понял, что всё это ему не приснилось.  
«Он… и я… мы…» Он зажмурился и с головой забрался под одеяло. «Не могу поверить!»  
Мин почувствовал, как кто-то стягивает с него одеяло. Он резко откинул его и оказался нос к носу с Чжэ Чжунгом.  
\- Проснулся? – он легонько коснулся губами губ Мина.  
\- Есть хочу, - пробубнил Мин.  
Чжэ улыбнулся и схватив парня потащил его в душ.  
\- Сначала водные процедуры.  
Водными процедурами это было сложно назвать. Они больше уделяли внимания поцелуям, чем намыленной губке.  
Завтрак плавно перетек в обед в гостиной на мягком диване.  
\- Если ты надеешься сбежать от меня, забудь об этом. Я тебя сегодня не отпущу, - Чжэ поцеловал его за ушком.  
\- Мне завтра на работу, - вяло попытался возразить Мин.  
\- Мне тоже, - осторожно прикусив кожу на шее.  
\- Я… не могу оставить… на Юн Хо… - Мин не мог понять, то ли он сам теснее прижимается к Чжэ, то ли он его обнимает сильнее.  
\- Я думаю, никто не умрет, если ты немного опоздаешь, - пальцы уже ласкали его живот.  
\- Думаю, да.

Чанг Мин никогда в своей жизни не был так счастлив. Иногда просыпаясь рядом с Чжэ Чжунгом, он щипал себя, чтобы проверить сон этот или нет.  
На работе всё шло своим чередом. Теперь домогательства Юн Хо вызывали смех, а не раздражение.  
«Скоро будет два месяца со дня нашего знакомства. Может быть, предложить ему устроить небольшой праздник?»  
Из мыслей Мина выдернул знакомый голос.  
«Он узнал, где я работаю?!» Чанг Мин улыбнулся и, стряхнув с себя муку, хотел было выскочить, но услышав женский голос, просто осторожно выглянул в зал.  
\- Я хотела бы напомнить про наш заказ на свадебный торт, - сказала девушка.  
«Свадебный торт? Для нее? Для них?» Мин не мог пошевелиться от шока. «Он обманывал меня?»  
\- Ты хочешь такой большой? – засмеявшись, спросил Чжэ Чжунг у девушки, когда услышал подтверждение заказа.  
\- Да, ведь гостей будет много. Кстати, ты отправил все приглашения?  
\- Конечно, кто же еще это сделал бы, - он улыбнулся и принялся рассматривать пирожные, выставленные за витриной.  
\- Чжэ, может быть поможешь мне с тортом, я не могу определиться шоколадный крем или нет. Молодой человек, ведь еще не поздно его поменять, - спросила она у парня за кассой.  
\- Нет, что вы, - Юн Хо посмотрел в сторону Чжэ Чжунга, но тот казалось уже и забыл о том, как он приходил к нему.  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне всё равно какой, а гостям я думаю и подавно.  
Казалось, что Чжэ Чжунг витает где-то в своих мыслях и просто делает вид, что помогает Су Ёнг выбрать крем.  
\- Шоколадный, - сказала девушка. – Эх, никогда бы не подумала, что влюбленный мужчина хуже влюбленной девушки, - улыбнувшись, мягко сказала она.  
Чанг Мин больше не мог видеть их. Оба счастливые. Довольные.  
«А я?..»  
Тихо ступая он вернулся в цех.

Чжэ Чжунг набрал номер Чанг Мина еще раз и еще. Но тот не снимал трубку.  
\- Что случилось? – Ю Чон посмотрел на брата.  
\- Я не знаю. Он уже два дня не появлялся.  
\- Сходи к нему.  
\- Я не знаю, где он живет. Я не знаю, где он работает. Я не знаю, что мне теперь делать.  
Ю Чон впервые видел брата таким потерянным.

Чанг Мин взглянул на телефон. Нужно было всё сказать ему. Но как? Он не мог сказать, что всё кончено. Он не мог сказать, что всё знает. О девушке, о свадьбе.  
Телефон снова завибрировал.  
\- Да…  
\- Мин, слава Богу ты ответил. Ты в порядке? Что случилось?  
\- Со мной всё хорошо, - Мин с трудом сдерживал слезы.  
\- Мин?  
\- Не звони мне больше…  
\- Что?  
\- Что слышал… не звони…  
\- Подожди! Что случилось? Хотя бы объясни! Давай встретимся и поговорим.  
Чанг Мин не ответил. Он просто положил трубку.  
Мин больше не мог находиться дома. Тут он вспомнил о том, что не вернул деньги Ю Чону. Он нашел его визитку и быстро набрал номер.  
\- Привет. Это Чанг Мин… у тебя есть время? Я хотел бы вернуть долг.

Ю Чон ждал Мина в ресторане, где обычно обедал с братом. Ю Чон договорился с Мином, но не предупредил его о том, что хочет познакомить его с Чжэ. Да и Чжэ Чжунг не знал, о том, что приготовил ему Ю Чон.  
Увидев Мина, парень помахал ему рукой, приглашая присесть.  
\- Привет. Хреново выглядишь, - констатировал факт Ю Чон.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Нет, я даже не шучу. Что-то случилось?  
\- Всё в порядке. Я… - Мин полез в карман.  
\- И что, ты со мной даже не пообедаешь?  
\- Спасибо, что-то не хочется.  
\- Ну, хоть чайку попей со мной. А то в последнее время никто не хочет со мной даже чай попить, - Ю Чон состроил обиженную гримасу.  
\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Мин.

Чжэ Чжунг сидел у себя в кабинете и листал карту одного из пациентов.  
\- Какой же я дурак!  
Чжэ вспомнил, что адрес прописки можно посмотреть в карте. Может быть, он не живет там, где прописан, но всё-таки это была хоть какая-то надежда.  
Чжэ быстро нашел тот самый дом. Он постоял немного перед дверью, обдумывая то, что хотел сказать Мину.  
Чжэ позвонил в дверь, но никто ему не открыл. Повторив попытку и получив такой же результат, Чжэ Чжунг уткнулся лбом в дверь и произнес.  
\- Где же ты?

Ю Чон обеспокоенно посматривал на часы. Чжэ Чжунг опаздывал. А ему так хотелось познакомить брата с этим милым парнем.  
«Он бы ему точно понравился.»  
\- А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? – начал Ю Чон издалека.  
Но увидев, как изменилось лицо Мина, он понял, что лучше не продолжать.  
\- Всё так плохо?  
Чанг Мин, опустив глаза, кивнул.  
\- Мне, пожалуй, пора, - он отодвинул чашку с чаем, к которому даже не притронулся. – Спасибо за угощение. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
\- Но…  
Все мечты Ю Чона об обустройстве личной жизни Чжэ Чжунга, рушились прямо на глазах.  
«Ничего, я обязательно познакомлю вас!»  
\- Давай как-нибудь еще встретимся. Чай попьем, пирожных поедим.  
\- Конечно, - слабо улыбнулся Мин и пошел к выходу.  
Своим вопросом о том, есть ли у Мина кто-то, Ю Чон напомнил о том, о ком Мин пытался забыть.  
«Просто мимолетный роман.» Чанг Мин был слишком занят своими мыслями, что не заметил небольшую заварушку.

Чжэ Чжунг посмотрел на часы и понял, что опаздывает на обед с Ю Чоном. Он влетел в ресторан и наткнулся прямо на официанта, проносившего мимо напитки.  
\- И-извините, - пробормотал Чжэ Чжунг, помогая подняться парню. – Впишите это в мой счет.  
Он осмотрел зал и увидел Ю Чона.  
\- Привет, извини, что опоздал.  
\- Я надеюсь, что-то серьезное, - хмуро сказал Ю Чон.  
\- Я нашел его…  
\- Да ты что! И?  
\- И ничего. Или он там не живет, или его дома не было. А ты чего такой хмурый?  
\- Да вот хотел тебя с тем парнем познакомить. Он как раз, как мне показалось, сейчас свободен.  
\- Ю Чон, ты сразу к нему с расспросами полез?  
\- А что мне еще делать?! В последние несколько дней ты сам не свой. И не говори мне про большую чистую любовь. Пусть может он тебе и нравился, но это значит, ты ему не так уж и нравился, если он тебя отшил! И вообще мне надоело смотреть, как ты киснешь! Разве я тебе не говорил, что так и кончится? – Ю Чон редко злился на брата, но если злился, то это было серьезно. И сейчас он был готов рвать и метать.  
\- А твой этот парень не такой?  
\- Не такой! По нему сразу видно, что не такой, чтобы поматросить и бросить!  
\- Ну и где твой парень? – Чжэ Чжунг был уже готов на всё лишь бы успокоить разъяренного Ю Чона.  
\- Вот только перед тобой ушел. Ты не мог еще позже заявиться?  
\- Ну не дуйся, в следующий раз познакомишь, - улыбнулся Чжэ.

В последующие дни у Чжэ Чжунга не было даже возможности заглянуть к Мину. На работе был завал из-за поздней эпидемии гриппа. А вечерами Ю Чон загружал его подготовкой к свадьбе, до которой остались считанные дни. Как оказалось, Ю Чон за два месяца так ничего и не сделал. На все недовольные фырканья Чжэ Чжунга Ю Чон только разводил руками.

Чанг Мин стоял перед духовкой и как завороженный смотрел на то, как подрумянивается большой корж для свадебного торта. Но не видел ничего.  
\- Мини, что с тобой? – Юн Хо осторожно прикоснулся к его плечу.  
\- Всё в порядке, - вяло сказал Мин.  
\- Ну что ты заладил как попугай «всё в порядке, всё в порядке» я же вижу, что это не так, - он резко повернул к себе парня.  
По его щекам катились слезы.  
\- Эй, ты чего? Успокойся, - Юн Хо крепко обнял Мина.  
\- Я… так… а он… и этот торт… - Чанг Мин рыдал, захлебываясь своими словами.  
Он никогда не верил в сказки о вечной любви. Да и ничего дольше, чем полгода с ним не было. Но встреча с Чжэ Чжунгом изменила всё.  
Юн Хо поглаживал Мина по голове, пытаясь успокоить. Но тот, казалось, от этого рыдает еще сильнее.  
\- Мини, сделай ты им этот торт и забудь о нем навсегда.  
\- Я не могу, - всхлипнул Мин.  
\- Да что в нем такого?  
\- Я не знаю… просто мне с ним хорошо…  
\- Эх, глупый. Говорю тебе, забудь его, найдешь еще лучше, - Юн Хо еще сильнее прижал к себе дрожащего парня.  
Чанг Мин, немного успокоившись и напоследок шмыгнув носом, спросил у него.  
\- А ты чего ко мне не пристаешь?  
\- Скучаешь по приставаниям? – рука Юн Хо переместилась на зад Мина.  
\- Нет, - он попытался стряхнуть с себя его руку. – Просто как-то непривычно.  
\- Не знаю, ты в последнее время убитый ходишь, а так же от тебя почти не пахнет. Вот сейчас я чувствую, но как же близко к тебе нужно подойти, чтобы почувствовать. Так близко ты обычно меня не подпускаешь, - Юн Хо сложил губы бантиком и потянулся к Мину с целью поцеловать его.  
\- Вот ведь!  
Мин схватил железное сито для муки и, ударив им Юн Хо, одел ему на голову это сито.  
\- Отставить!  
\- Ну вот! А такой момент был!  
\- Сам говоришь, я больше не пахну приятно.  
\- Нет, пахнешь!  
\- Извращенец! – Мин пытался нащупать на столе что-нибудь, чем можно было бы отлупить парня.  
Увидев, что рука Мина в опасной близости с ножом, Юн Хо решил ретироваться из цеха.  
Чанг Мин был немного благодарен Юн Хо за то, что тот смог его немного отвлечь от печальных мыслей.

День свадьбы только начался, а Чжэ Чжунгу уже хотелось повеситься в тихом уголочке.  
\- Чжэ! Где мой костюм?!  
Чжэ Чжунг тяжело вздохнул и протянул Ю Чону пиджак.  
\- Я спрашиваю, где всё остальное?! – Ю Чон очень нервничал, так что даже не заметил, что почти оделся, а недостающие части костюма висели на стуле рядом с ним.  
\- Волнуешься? – усмехнулся Чжэ.  
Ю Чон только одарил его злобным взглядом.  
\- Лучше проверь, привезли ли торт!  
Чжэ Чжунг пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты.  
Ю Чон решил провести церемонию в большом зале одного дорогостоящего отеля. Чжэ Чжунг даже не стал интересоваться, откуда у брата такие деньги. Да и времени для расспросов у него не было. Потому что в итоге ему самому нужно было заниматься всем. Он бронировал зал, искал оформителей, выбирал ткань на костюм, все обговаривал, всех обзванивал.  
\- Такое чувство как будто это я женюсь.  
Чжэ Чжунг отправился на поиски свадебного торта.

\- Мини, мы опаздываем! - Юн Хо бегал вокруг Мина, как заведенный.  
Но Чанг Мин как будто не замечал ничего вокруг. Он сосредоточено заканчивал оформление торта.  
\- Вот и всё! – Мин победоносно улыбнулся. – Мне обязательно нужно ехать?  
\- Да! И это не обсуждается.  
\- Но…  
\- Никаких «но», Мини, ты делал это тебе, и преподносить его! Иди, оденься поприличнее.  
\- Так сойдет, я не собираюсь там задерживаться, - Чанг Мин только стряхнул муку с куртки.

Церемония уже шла во всю, а торт так и не привезли.  
«Что за кондитерская?!» Чжэ Чжунг разозлился не на шутку.  
Как только оба новобрачных дали клятву и священник сообщил о том, что они уже муж и жена, Чжэ Чжунг вскочил со своего места и понесся на кухню, чтобы узнать привезли ли этот злосчастный торт.  
\- Какого черта?! – Чжэ Чжунг ворвался на кухню, на ходу расстегивая дурацкий пиджак, в котором он уже устал таскаться целый день. – Где он?!  
Шеф-повар только развел руками.  
Дверь на кухню открылась, и Чжэ сразу забыл о своем раздражении.  
\- Мин?  
Чанг Мин сделал вид, что ничего не слышит.  
\- Дальше ты, - предложил он Юн Хо. – У меня еще много дел.  
\- Мин! – Чжэ Чжунг подлетел к Мину и вцепился в его руку. – Постой. Поговори со мной.  
Чанг Мин взглянул в глаза Чжэ и с трудом заставил себя сказать.  
\- Нам не о чем говорить.  
\- Мин, что случилось. Хотя бы объясни мне!  
На кухню заглянула Су Ёнг.  
\- Чжэ, ну что там с тортом?  
Мин взглянул на девушку в подвенечном платье и на Чжэ Чжунга, облаченного в строгий костюм, и почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.  
\- Мне пора, - он попытался вырвать свою руку из железной хватки Чжэ.  
\- Постой… - до Чжэ начала доходить комичность ситуации. Он понял, что Мин как раз тот человек, что делал торт. Он мог видеть Чжэ в тот день, когда он помогал Су Ёнг с тортом.  
\- Да! Так оно и есть!  
Мин принялся еще неистовее отбиваться от Чжэ.  
\- В смысле нет! Мин, ты не правильно всё понял.  
\- Идиоты, - пробубнил Юн Хо, который понял всё уже давно.  
Чжэ Чжунг повернулся к парню и посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Ты бы лучше торт отнес.  
\- Ну что вы тут? Провалились все?! – на кухню ворвался разъяренный жених. – О! Ты! Чжэ, это тот самый парень!  
Чжэ Чжунг широко улыбнулся, притягивая к себе ничего не понимающего Мина.  
\- Это мой «пациент». Мин, это мой брат Ю Чон.  
Пока Ю Чон пытался переварить всё то, что перед ним произошло, Чжэ Чжунг, не долго раздумывая, потащил Мина к выходу. Тот даже не отбивался, так как был ошарашен не меньше Ю Чона.  
Чжэ Чжунг воспользовался ситуацией и, затолкав Чанг Мина в машину, сказал.  
\- Мог бы сначала со мной поговорить.  
Мин ничего не ответил, он закусил губу в попытках остановить слезы, что текли по его щекам.

Небольшой кондитерский магазин не работал уже три дня. Ровно столько, сколько было выходных у Чжэ Чжунга.


End file.
